Oh: First Time For Everything
by hawklies
Summary: He supposed there was a first time for everything, including kissing your male best friend...and liking it.
1. Oh'

**A/N**; Don't be a bitch, if you notice, I'm Yori from ChaoxxYori, ya know, the Yori who wrote this shit, so I have the right to repost. THANKS BBY.

Oh: First Time For Everything  
By: Princess Yori  
Summary: He supposed there was a first time for everything, including kissing your male best friend...and liking it.  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: CloudxZack  
Setting: AU  
Rating: K+  
Status: Complete  
Type: Three-Shot

Disclaimer: All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. This story and the possible OCs involved are all me, however. Enjoy.

* * *

"Zack," Cloud stared into his drink, 7th Heaven was strangely empty, and Zack briefly wondered where everyone had disappeared to. Not that he minded, it was fine just being with Cloud.

"Huh?" Cloud had been his usual silent self, and Zack really hadn't had much to say, this was the most conversation they had had the entire time they'd been there. Strange, because Zack couldn't shut up around anyone else.

"I love you."

Zack blinked, wondering what had prompted Cloud to say those three words. Probably nothing. Cloud was usually prompted to speak by something small, like a change in lighting or something. He just shrugged it off, they were best friends, it was only normal. Though Cloud wasn't one to express emotion, or anything else, he had been known to throw things out of whack. Cloud set his drink on the bar and glanced over at Zack.

"I love you too, man," Cloud just shook his head; it sounded more like a question anyway.

"No, Zack, I _love _you," Zack wondered why he felt the need to repeat himself; it was understood the first time.

"You said that."

Cloud, exasperated, shook his head again and leaned into Zack. They kissed and Zack's eyes widened. He didn't mind it; in fact he kind of enjoyed it. It was a strange sensation, like he had been waiting for it, and never known. Like, maybe a movie, where they went the whole time looking for materialistic things, only to discover it was each other? He was slightly regretful that Cloud had pulled back, and returned to staring into his drink. Weird, he had never been attracted to his best friend, nor did he notice that Cloud had been to him. First time for everything, he guessed, including kissing your male friend and enjoying it. Zack stared blankly into the empty bar, briefly noticing when Tifa strolled back in.

"You guys better clean up your mess," She told them. "Or you'll find your pants covered in glitter and ponies tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah," Cloud waved her off, glancing timidly at Zack.

"Marlene would have a blast doing that…"

It was better that they pretended it didn't happen, at least for now. They certainly shouldn't share what had gone on with Tifa. That was a fast way to having the whole world know. Zack glanced over at Cloud, their eyes locking, he felt like he should say something, to relay that Cloud hadn't done anything wrong. But with Tifa right there, he couldn't come up with anything. So, he said the only thing that came to mind.

"Oh."


	2. Awkward'

Tifa put them to work before Cloud had drained the last of his drink, so Zack had to be patient. Which he was not the expert at, as many of them already knew. He was also less talkative than usual, he felt very out of character. After hours the whole gang had shown up, returning 7th Heaven to its usual busy self. Not that it wasn't busy without them, but they all certainly caused Tifa problems. Yuffie was the first one to pick up on his unusualness, or maybe the first one to not be thanking God that he wasn't talking much at all.

"Zack-attack!" She jumped on his back, poking him in the face. He grinned at her; she certainly hadn't changed since he first saw her. Though she was more likely to actually attack him this time.

"Yuffie!" She leaned over his shoulder and stared at him, more like scrutinized him.

"You've been awfully quiet! What's botherin' my Zacky? I'll kick its ass!" She punched the air with her fist, narrowly missed hitting him. "Whoops!"

"Maybe he's talked himself to death finally," Aeris smiled over in his direction, Yuffie jumped down and stared him in the face.

"Say 'ahhh'!" He looked at her like she was crazy. "I have to see if your talk died!"

"Yuffie, my 'talk' isn't dead, trust me. I just don't have anything to say," Yuffie glared with her hands on her hips.

"Liar!" But she ran off, probably distracted by something shiny. Or Vincent.

Aeris walked over to him, that guilt-trip look on her face. He winced, hoping he could resist telling her everything, including the new found fascination with Cloud's mouth. She stopped in front of him, innocently staring up at him with those damn eyes.

"Er, can I help you?" He asked her, trying to avoid anything that could cause him to crack under pressure. She had that ability, without even trying she could make a whole line of SOLDIERs break down sobbing, he swore it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Getting straight to the point, he sighed, she didn't seem to follow the avoidance game plan.

"Talk about what?"

"Zack Fair, do I look stupid?"

"That's a trick question."

She slapped him, and he smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

"I'm here if you need me," She walked away, as if she wasn't curious to know.

He glanced over at Cloud, who had been staring at him since Aeris came near him. He just shrugged and asked Tifa for another drink. He kept watching Aeris though, itching to go over there and demand why she would do that to him. Of course, she would blink and ask him do what to him, and then he'd have to explain it all. Annoyed he just left the room, heading outside to breathe. If he couldn't see her, he couldn't tell her. Besides, it wasn't his to tell, was it?

He leaned against the railing, watching people moving back and forth; didn't they know how late it was? Then, he guessed, they could be asking him the same. He downed the drink and set the glass to the side, turning around, facing the building. It was a weird feeling, knowing your best friend loved you, was _in_ love with you. He wondered how he never noticed, but then Cloud didn't do very many noticeable things. Today had been an exception, Zack was sure he'd remember it forever. Zack wondered if he liked Cloud, in that way, he certainly wasn't opposed to kissing him again, did that mean he liked him, or that Cloud was a really good kisser?

How was it Cloud and Aeris could so easily mess with his head? He shook his head, what would Angeal do? He laughed to himself, if Sephiroth or Genesis ever tried to kiss Angeal…well, he certainly didn't want to be around for that. He sighed.

"Well, this is awkward."


	3. Hypothetically'

"What's awkward?" Zack jumped slightly at the sound of Angeal's voice, he turned to him, watching him climb up the few steps to the door.

"Er, nothing," Now if only that were true, Angeal might actually believe him.

"Whatever."

Zack frowned, Aeris he could avoid, Yuffie would never ask, and Cloud already knew, so all that was left was Angeal, and he didn't doubt that Angeal already knew. Angeal took his time getting to the door, as if waiting for Zack to crack under pressure. But he wouldn't, determined he watched Angeal open the door, and take the first step in.

"Waitttt," He whined, defeated by himself he hung his head. "I lied."

"Really?" Angeal asked sarcastically. "I had no idea!"

"Oh shut up."

They stood there for awhile, Angeal shutting the door and leaning against the railing beside him. Zack played with the words in his head, trying to find out how to say what he needed to, without actually saying it. Growing slightly frustrated with his lack of options he went with the "say your friend has a friend…" route.

"So, uh, hypothetically, if you had a friend, a close friend, who randomly confessed their love for you, and um, kissed you…" Zack paused; Angeal glanced over at him, rather amused with his struggle. "What would you, er well, do?"

"Well do you love them?"

"Well, that's the thing…wait I said hypothetically!"

Angeal rolled his eyes; Zack stared at the building, slightly embarrassed by ever mentioning it. Why oh why couldn't he just have let Angeal go into the bar? Angeal took his time responding, probably trying to guess which person inside of the bar had managed to rough Zack up, figuratively of course.

"Okay, so _hypothetically_ do you love them?"

"Anything's possible I guess…I don't not love them?"

"So, who would you say this friend was?"

"Noneofyourbusiness," Zack mumbled.

Angeal chuckled slightly at Zack, who was quite literally falling apart at the seams. The door to 7th Heaven pushed open, and Zack winced glancing away from his blonde friend. Cloud walked over to them, saying hello to Angeal.

"Can I talk to Zack for a minute?" So soon? Zack winced; couldn't he wait another couple years to ever talk to him again?

Angeal got up and walked into the bar, leaving them alone to their own confusion. Cloud leaned where Angeal had been seconds before; they stood there in awkward silence for a few moments. Zack waiting for Cloud to say something, and wishing he still had more of his drink.

"I'm sorry," Cloud spoke quietly, Zack turned to him, he looked much like a wounded puppy. Zack hated it. "I didn't mean to…"

"Cloud," Zack interrupted. "Don't worry about it."

"Huh?"

Cloud looked at him, confused. Zack just grinned, and turned back to the bar. Cloud waited for an explanation, Zack pushed himself off of the railing and explained the best he could. This time, he kissed Cloud, sure in the long run he might consider it a mistake, if he ever figured out his feelings towards the spiky haired hero, but for now it was good enough. Cloud's taste had been lingering on his lips since earlier that day, and no amount of alcohol had managed to wash it away. So he decided to assume it was meant to stay there, it was mouth watering for sure, it made him crave more, not that he'd ever let on.

His arms wrapped around Cloud, as Cloud remained mostly frozen from shock. Their kiss deepened as Cloud relaxed into it, allowing Zack to do as he pleased. Zack sighed as he pulled away to breathe, resting his head against Cloud's shoulder. Well, even if he didn't love Cloud in that way, he did love him, and he could definitely get used to kissing him several times a day, possibly more if it kept on like it did. He glanced into Cloud's eyes, silently hoping that Cloud would wait for him to catch up, give him time to fall in love. But he couldn't blame him if he didn't, so for the time being he'd just enjoy what he had. Cloud pulled him back, and they were kissing again. Suddenly it wasn't so awkward.


End file.
